


There’s something about you, Marinette.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Basically a different version of the umbrella scene for Chat Blanc, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Unintentional Protective Chat Blanc, bad day, friend, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Chat Blanc was having one really shitty day bundled up in his version of hell. Though, it did end a bit better then he expected after meeting a certain blue eyed girl and rescuing her from danger.Honestly, there might be some hope for the villain after all.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	There’s something about you, Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s cussing but really only in someone’s brain sooo- it’s fine if you don’t mind cussing

Chat Blanc was not in a very good mood that day. 

First: It had started raining out of buck fuck no where, taking the white leathered villain by surprise and leaving him soaking wet. 

Second: His food stash in the abandoned hotel room he slept in was completely depleted and he would have to go out into this godforsaken storm just to get himself dinner. Yeah, he might not pay for it; but he rather not have to be in that horrible cold substance some lunatics call “relaxing”. 

Third: Said stores all around Paris were either closed or did _NOT_ carry the food he was hoping for, which soured his mood more. 

So here the villain was, trudging back leap by leap to his hideout in the down town part of Paris. And here comes his final conclusion on why today has been horrid. 

Fourth: A man in a large black trench coat was dragging a girl by her pigtails in a back alley way, free hand slapped over her mouth. 

Yes, Chat Blanc is a villain and gives no second shits about the people of Paris. 

But he also has the decency to help the poor girl, even if he isn’t pleased about being bullied in his own brain to help her. 

Chat Blanc dropped down into the alley from behind the other two figures, arms crossed with disdain. 

The man turned around with the girl in his arms only to pause upon seeing Chat Blanc, a grin forming on the man’s face. 

“Ah- Chat Blanc! Come to get a little action too? I’ll let you have a go for a price.” The man slapped the girl when she frantically tried to pull away, “Though she’s a bit of a feisty one.” 

Chat Blanc’s frown deepened. He might be a villain, but his early years were still present in the shaded back part of his mind. 

“Let her go and we won’t have a problem here. I much rather be in bed by now, old man.” Chat Blanc spoke plainly, nails clicking against the leather of his arms. 

The man then frowned, “Why would you try and help? That’s stupid coming from the likes of you. Why don’t you scurry in about your own business, ey boy?” 

Chat Blanc’s magenta eyes glowed with annoyance. “Last chance, old man.” 

The man sighed and looked at the midnight blue haired girl. “For a price.” 

The young villain did not have time for this man’s games, screw the nice act, he is not putting up with more bullshit then necessary this oh so horrible day. 

Chat Blanc’s hand glowed with a light sheen of white before connecting with the man’s chest. The guy was forced back into the alley wall, breathing becoming labored in the matter of seconds. 

Turning his eyes back to the girl who was in his arms, he cursed at the sight. In his haste to hurt the idiot heaving on the wall, the girl was thrown hard enough for her head to connect to the wall and for her body to be unconscious on the concrete. 

Yes. A very horrible day indeed. 

Chat Blanc growled out in annoyance and lifted up the girl easily. He put both of her arms around his neck for good measure before exiting the alley way. 

The man in there could die for all he cared, he wasn’t going to make it easy for him for pulling a stunt like that. Mocking a villain? How stupid can a human get? 

He huffed out a breath of irritation before taking a few sniffs of damp blue hair. A light scent of old clothing and baked goods lingered on her frame, it was a welcoming scent compared to most flowery perfumes girls seemed to like. 

His nose turning to the sidewalk and took in a few sniffs, once the thin trail of her scent caught his nose, he was following it. 

Some time passed to when he got through about half the town, the scent of baked goods growing stronger with each step. He might have to snatch a few for himself, his reward for this act of kindness. 

The girl shifted in his arms with a groan, back stiffening when she realized she was being carried. Chat Blanc made sure she wouldn’t plummet to the ground and hit her head again. 

“W-where....ugh- are we?” The girl asked tiredly, voice hoarse from screaming just a little time ago. 

Chat Blanc took a glance at his surroundings. They weren’t very familiar to him, so he gave a shrug. “I don’t know. It’s not my job to read every sign to satisfy your curiosity.” 

A small snort continued in another groan of protest, Chat Blanc raised a brow. “Did you just laugh at me?” 

The girl hummed lightly, “Would that be a bad thing?” 

He sniffed, “No ones done it before.” 

At that, the girl pulled back from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. He nearly lost his footing on the sidewalk because dear fucking god and all things that are holy- this girl should not be able to look this beautiful within the dim lighting of grey clouds and horrendous rain. 

She gave him a smile, now isn’t that neat? Another new thing.

“My names Marinette.” 

Chat Blanc raised a brow as he turned another corner, arms shifting to suit her new position. 

“Why are you being friendly, exactly?” He asked curiously despite trying to keep the mask of indifference on his face. 

Marinette just gave him a disbelieving look. “You just saved me so obviously I would be friendly!” 

“I’m a villain.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“I hurt people.” 

“You saved me.” 

“What difference does that make?” 

“Well, a lot. It means you have a heart.” 

Chat Blanc huffed, “I don’t.” 

Marinette grinned. “And a good sense of humor.” 

The villain pointedly looked away as he felt a warmth on his cheeks he hasn’t felt in years. “You have bad humor then.” 

“Or a good sense of taste.” She retorted, grin never fading. 

“Any evidence to back that up?” He shot back. 

“I’m a baker’s daughter, of course I have taste.” 

Chat Blanc snorted and shook his head. “There’s something about you, Marinette.” 

She beamed at him. “Does that mean you’ll keep me company?” 

The villain looked back at her confused. “When have I ever said I was doing such a thing.” 

Marinette tapped her chin with a shaky arm, “Your stomach said it for you. I could hear it rumble.” 

Chat Blanc had the grace to be embarrassed. “You heard nothing.” 

The blue haired girl hummed, “I only heard nothing if I get to thank you properly with some treats from the bakery. It’s the least I can do.” 

The white-haired boy looked at the girl in his arms for a moment, a hesitant smile poking at the edge of his lips. 

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” 

“You look like a drowned kitten, you could get dried off and be warm...surrounded by food.” Marinette offered. 

Chat Blanc pursed his lips, “You do make a fair argument.” 

Marinette hummed and looked behind her when she noticed the area. “You can jump, right?” 

The villain nodded slowly, “Of course I can.” 

She pointed to her balcony that was being pelted by sheets of rain very much like they were currently. “Go up there, I know I left my trap door unlocked.” 

Chat Blanc took his stance to jump up but stopped right before he took off. 

“Marinette?” 

She hummed. 

“Thank you.” 

She beamed. 

“It’s the least I can do for a new friend.” 

Chat Blanc nearly dropped her then. “Friend?” He repeated quietly, eyes flickering with another hue of color for the briefest moments. 

Marinette nodded in confirmation. 

Chat Blanc gave a hesitant smile. “I think I like the sound of that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucked but I write it on my phone and now my fingers feel like they’re going to fall off into despair. 
> 
> This isn’t my best work but I did like the slight bit of banter I put in, though I’m not sure if it’s overall good or not. There’s more cussing then all my other works which sorry if you’re not fond of them. 
> 
> But thanks for reading and tell me what you think in the comments- have a good day/night!


End file.
